sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Sprite
__TOC__ thumb |right | 150px | Terri is petite in every way. She's thin and light, has a very small chest, and small feet and hands. She has a heat-shaped face, with pointed ears, a pointy nose, wide eyes, and shiny teeth. Her most dominant physical attribute would be her sparkly yellow butterfly wings on her back. General Personality Terri is the definetion of happy-go-lucky. She likes to ignore the bad in the world, and takes sweet-hearted to a whole new level, almost to the point of being annoying. She enjoys Salem reading her bedtime stories, listening to Lyrica and Euphony sing, and even chatting with Elle. Sprites are naturally fit to be good company. : Good Traits: Friendly, helpful, easy-going, stands tall (not literally, obviously...) : Bad Traits: oblivious, naive, throws tantrums when upset, spoiled from being treated like the kid sister, tries to do to much at once. : Quirks: She prefers to fly rather than to walk, even if it's just a trip from the dining table to the fridge. Hopes To ultimately get back to her planet someday. But in order to do that, people need to be more kind to the earth's atmosphere! But for now, she'll settle for simply keeping Mount Justice in one peice, as well as its inhabitents... Fears Upsetting people, not being able to finish something she started, ending up alone. Memorable Quote(s) *"It's a great day to be alive, my fellow earth inhabitants!" *"Why must you be so cynical?" *"Tinkerbell is a joke. A mockery to my race! It saddens me to wonder what horrible thing pushed the creator of this character to be this disrespectful!" Family : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Sprite considers everyone in the SGPA her extended family, and even tries to put them into roles of a normal household. For example, she figures Aqualad to be the equivilant to the dad, and Solar Cat as the crazy aunt that buys you nice clothes for Christmas... Friends : Although she considers all of the SGPA her friends, she's probably closest to Salem and Euphony. Their sweet personalities match her own... not to mention they're both very pretty... Enemies : Sprite doesn't leave the cave very often; certainly not to fight crime. Love Interest On earth, Terri's considered homosexual, but where's she's from, it's out of average to be heterosexual, to the point where it's weird to her to see so many male and female couples. Along with this, she's not exactly subtle about her sexuality, and doesn't see the "problem" with hitting on a girl who doesn't "swing that way." Terri's a bit taken with Tumulus, reguardless of the fact that she's not interested in girls. : Past: N/A : Current: Clare Barrian, AKA: Tumulus : Powers & Skills Healer : Wings: Her wings give her the ability of flight, but she can't lift anyone but herself, and a few small things here and there. She has to dress as light as possible, do reduce the weight and strain on her wings. Thus, the fairly simple gettup, and short hair. Pixie Dust: her "Pixie Dust," as the girls all nicknamed it, is actually a healing powder that builds up on the edges of her wings. Every morning she shakes it off so it won't affect her flight. The powder can heal anyone but herself. Weapons N/A Other Equipment Hero / Protagonist Fighting Style N/A : Strengths: : N/A : 'Weaknesses: ' : N/A She comes from a planet in a far away galaxy, where the population is completely populated by Sprites. Because her species has such a valuable gift of regeneration, the governmenet kept the planet secluded from the rest of the universe, and made it clear to the population that the universe was full of crazy, dangerous, and evil stuff in order to keep the people from leaving. One morning, when she was perched on her favorite orbiting asteroid for some thinking time, she caught sight of a space shuttle, heading in the direction of Earth. Curious why anyone would want to go to earth (as it was her understanding at the time, that it was the most evil, selfish place there was.) she followed it. Sprites travel in and out of their own atmostphere by riding the heat that goes in and off her planet. She rode the sun's heat to earth right through it's atmostphere, and was amazed at the somehow beauitful planet. But not wanting to risk getting hurt, she tried to get back out. She rode with the heat again, but found that the atmostphere was to thick for the heat to escape (Green-house Gas Effect.) Realizing she was trapped, she went into panic mode, and lost her balance of flight, falling down to earth. Now, she resides in Mount Justice, but instead of going out on missions, she stays back hidden away and acts as the SGPA's helping hand, doing whatever chores needed doing, and healing anyone who's badly injured with her pixie dust. Terri is a perfect example of a "Helpful Sue" Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero